rumpang
by shunshines
Summary: —banyak yang tak aku ahli, begitu pula menyambutmu tak kembali. / near selalu berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan pernah kehilangan apapun, dan ia tidak pernah menduga kehilangan seorang mello akan menjadi semengerikan ini. / canon. platonic melloXnear.


"_Biar aku yang melakukannya."_

"_Apa yang ada di pikiranmu sampai bunuh diri menjadi keputusanmu, Mello?"_

"_Ini bukan bunuh diri. Kautahu, di antara kita berdua, tidak akan ada yang dapat melampau__—__tidak, bahkan menyamai L. Tapi berdua, kita bisa menangkap Kira bersama-sama."_

"…_."_

"_Kita harus melakukannya, Near."_

"…_Ya. Saya mengerti."_

**.**

**.**

* * *

"**rumpang"**

**death ****note**** belongs to ****tsugumi ohba**** and**** takeshi obata****. I own only this story.**

**warning:****OOC,**** canon, post-death note anime setting, ****typo(s) may be found,**** platonic melloXnear**

—**shunshines**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Kira berhasil ditangkap. Tidak benar-benar ditangkap; Kira mati dalam usaha penangkapannya. Adalah Light Yagami, sosok Kira yang terbukti benar dengan bukti-bukti kuat. Near yakin—seyakin-yakinnya dan ia berani bertaruh atas nama semua mainan yang ia miliki, L sudah menduga orang yang sama selama manusia jenius itu terlibat investigasi Kira di Jepang. Dan Near lega, puas, _senang_, keberhasilannya menangkap Kira setidaknya dapat membuat L istirahat dengan tenang di alam sana. Setidaknya, terkuaknya sosok asli Kira adalah sesuatu yang ia bisa persembahkan kepada orang yang ia hormati selama hidupnya.

Meskipun dengan begitu, ada banyak orang yang harus berkorban. Menyumbangkan nyawa demi tuntasnya kasus Kira. Bersedia mati hanya demi menghentikan aksi pembunuhan massal oleh pembunuh berhati dingin berprinsip terlalu idealis.

Nyawa dibayar nyawa. Near berhasil memojokkan Light sampai ke akhir hayatnya. Tapi jauh sebelum ini, Light sudah mengambil banyak orang berharga dalam hidupnya.

Near harus kehilangan L; figur kakak yang selalu dihormatinya sepanjang hidup sejak di Wammy's. Near harus kehilangan Matt; teman masa kecilnya di Wammy's. Dan tentu saja, Near harus kehilangan Mello.

Mihael Keehl.

* * *

**.**

Bermain _puzzle _adalah cara paling efektif bagi Near untuk mendistraksi pikirannya. Dibandingkan dengan menyusun kartu atau bermain dadu, _puzzle _adalah favorit Near jika berhubungan dengan mengalihkan pikirannya sehingga terfokus hanya pada apa yang dilakukannya. Lelaki berhelai putih acak-acakan itu sudah menyelesaikan seribu keping _puzzle _untuk yang ketiga kalinya, setelah akhirnya membalikkan papan _puzzle _tersebut sampai kembali acak-acakan.

Sudah kali ketiganya menyusun _puzzle_, namun sosok itu tidak mau hilang dari benaknya.

"Ada apa, Near?"

Suara itu milik Linda. Setelah kasus Kira selesai diusut, Near memang kembali ke Wammy's untuk _beristirahat_. Wanita itu menghampirinya begitu mendengar suara papan _puzzle _beradu dengan lantai sedikit terlalu kencang dari biasanya. Ia memandang Near yang duduk di lantai membelakanginya dengan khawatir. "Apa kaubutuh sesuatu?"

"Linda," panggil Near dengan nada datarnya. Jemari rampingnya memungut kepingan-kepingan itu, menyusunnya kembali di atas papan. "Tolong belikan saya cokelat."

"Cokelat?" Linda tidak benar-benar bertanya. Ia hanya merasa asing dengan padanan kalimat yang tersusun di otaknya; Near meminta cokelat. Karena ingatannya masih ada di masa lalu, ketika ia hanya melayani Mello—dan juga L, jika itu terjadi sekitar sepuluh tahun yang lalu—yang meminta cokelat sedangkan Near seperti biasa meminta mainan. "Ah, ya. Cokelat. Tunggu sebentar, Near."

Near mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Linda."

Laki-laki bernama lahir Nate River itu sengaja melambatkan tempo menyusun _puzzle_-nya. Dengan otak brilian yang ia miliki, hanya dengan sekali coba ia sudah berhasil menghafal susunan yang benar. Di percobaan yang keempat, bukan tidak mungkin ia bisa melakukannya dengan mata tertutup.

Near hanya ingin membunuh waktu. Setidaknya sampai cokelat yang ia pesan tadi datang kepadanya.

* * *

**.**

Angin musim semi menyambutnya saat Near melangkah ke teras rumah. Mengecup lembut helai-helai putih hingga bergerak berirama. Mengantarkan hangat yang terdeteksi oleh saraf-saraf di ujung kulitnya.

Halaman belakang Wammy's House tidak berubah terlalu banyak. Ada beberapa bunga yang baru muncul di sana, seingat Near dulu bunga-bunga itu belum menampakkan keberadaannya. Mungkin Linda atau anak-anak lain ingin mendekorasi taman. Selain itu, tidak banyak yang berubah.

Persis seperti dulu, sebelum Near pindah ke Amerika dan membentuk SPK dalam rangka meneruskan investigasi L yang masih _rumpang_.

_Rumpang, ya?_

Investigasi Kira yang dilakukan oleh L memang masih belum tuntas dikarenakan kematian yang menjemput orang-orang di balik layar itu; L sendiri dan Watari. Data-data yang berhasil dikumpulkan L dihapus secara sengaja, asumsi Near yang ternyata benar adanya. Kira berhasil menumbangkan L, sosok paling kuat, paling cemerlang, yang pernah ia temui.

Seiring waktu berjalan, Kira berhasil dikalahkan olehnya. _Case closed_. Kira adalah Light Yagami. Dan Light Yagami sudah mati.

Namun tetap saja, ia tetap rumpang.

Ada yang hilang. **Banyak **yang hilang.

Near selalu berpikir bahwa ia tidak akan pernah kehilangan apapun. Ia sudah kehilangan orang tua kandungnya—_apa itu orang tua?_ Ia tidak punya rumah, ia hanya punya tempat tinggal. Ia tidak pernah memiliki apapun, tidak pernah mengakui kepemilikannya terhadap apapun, kecuali mainan yang ia koleksi dengan sepenuh hati.

Tak disadarinya, kehilangan orang _itu _membuatnya merasa kosong. Sangat kosong.

Near tidak pernah menduga kehilangan seorang Mello akan menjadi semengerikan ini.

* * *

**.**

_Sambungan yang terputus adalah bentuk pamit Mello kepada Near sebelum akhirnya pergi untuk selama-lamanya._

_Iris kelabunya menatap kosong televisi yang menayangkan berita terbakarnya truk yang menculik Kiyomi Takada, seorang penyiar yang mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai juru bicara Kira. Tatapannya lekat ketika kamera memperbesar gambar kondisi truk yang terbakar. Boneka-bonekaan yang jadi mainannya selama berhari-hari ke belakang terbengkalai._

_Orang itu telah pergi. Seperti apa yang telah diprediksinya, Kira benar-benar membunuh orang itu. Entah Kira yang asli atau pengganti Kira, Near bisa memikirkannya setelah ini._

_Mihael Keehl benar-benar terbunuh._

_Dan Nate River tidak pernah merasa terluka yang sebegitu dalamnya sebelum hari itu terjadi._

* * *

**_._**

Suara gemerisik _aluminum foil _pembungkus cokelat itu terdengar memuaskan bagi Near. Kini, ia tidak heran mengapa semasa hidupnya, Mello berbangga hati mengakui candunya terhadap cokelat batangan. Mungkin selain rasanya manis, saat harus membuka bungkusnya pun memberi suatu kesenangan yang absurd pagi pelakunya.

Near menggigit cokelat pertamanya setelah hampir sepuluh tahun terakhir kalinya ia memakan makanan manis tersebut. Rasanya masih sama. Masih sama seperti pertama kalinya ia menuruti permintaan Mello untuk mencicipi cokelat.

Kala itu, Near kecil sudah memiliki kebiasaan menyendiri dengan mainannya ketika semua anak-anak asuhan Wammy's sedang bermain di taman. Ia akan duduk di teras dan memainkan apapun yang ia ambil dari kotak mainannya hari itu, mengobservasi diam-diam sementara yang lain bersosialisasi. Kemudian Mello kecil menghampirinya, tiba-tiba memaksanya untuk memakan cokelat yang sudah dibelinya. Seingat Near, ia tidak pernah meminta dibelikan cokelat, tapi Mello bersikeras memintanya untuk setidaknya menggigit cokelat dan menelannya. Near tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia pun dengan terpaksa menuruti perintah Mello. Dan ia tidak mau mengakui bahwa cokelat memiliki cita rasa yang enak semata-mata agar Mello tidak lagi tiba-tiba membelikannya cokelat dan _memintanya_ untuk makan.

Sudah gigitan kelima dan cokelat itu bersisa setengah.

Cokelatnya kini _rumpang_.

Kepergian Mello membuat keadaan tidak pernah lebih baik lagi bagi Near. Ia sudah merasakan ada yang tidak lengkap begitu mengetahui L sudah tidak ada. Begitu pula dengan Matt yang terbunuh tepat sebelum Mello. Ia pikir ia akan baik-baik saja ketika Mello mengutamakan idenya untuk bunuh diri—Near masih tetap pada prinsipnya bahwa apa yang dilakukan Mello adalah bunuh diri. Sama seperti hari dimana Mello memutuskan untuk pergi dari Wammy's karena menolak untuk bekerja bersamanya dalam mengusut kasus Kira. Ada dan tiada Mello tidak berarti banyak bagi Near. Seumur hidupnya, Mello hanya membenci Near karena ia selalu berada di bawah bayang-bayangnya.

Setidaknya itu yang ada di benak Near.

Kematian mengubah segalanya. Mengubah persepsi Near terhadap Mello. Mengubah perasaannya terhadap lelaki brutal itu.

Menyambut kepergiannya ternyata adalah salah satu ketidakahlian seorang Near.

Sudah terhitung sebulan pasca kematian Mello dan perasaan itu masih betah bersarang di dadanya. Perasaan yang tak kunjung mati. Tak mau hilang meskipun sudah berapa cara dilakukannya untuk mengusir rasa itu.

Kini ia hampa. Tanpa ada apapun yang dapat mengganti kekosongannya.

Near menggigit kembali cokelatnya. Berkali-kali mengunyahnya sampai gigitan terakhir dan cokelat itu habis.

Seberapa banyaknya memori tentang Mello yang dihadirkan kembali oleh cokelat itu, ia tidak akan pernah mengubah kenyataan bahwa lelaki itu tetap harus pergi.

Meninggalkan hidup Nate River yang menjadi rumpang sebagai akibatnya.

**.**

**.**

—**the end—**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**a/n**

WOOWWW first attempt di fandom ini yeyy wkwkw

agak ketinggalan satu dekade emang, tapi death note gapernah lekang oleh waktu sepertinya. so I decided to make this one!

masih salty btw sama ending ceritanya. au amat.

so, mind to review my debut fic? ehe


End file.
